


Fairy Tale

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, 2009 esc, M/M, Peasant Dan, Phan Fluff, Prince Phil, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a lonely prince looking for a boyfriend, and Dan is a dirty peasant that can't afford a loaf of bread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

Life isn't always as  great as it seems. It isn't some fairy tale. Phil knew that, he always did. He was a prince stuck in his castle, it's not like he wanted to go out anyway. The outside world seemed so boring. It's not to say he's never been outside. He has been on palace grounds, and once or twice gone into the village nearest to the kingdom to see all the peasants that lived there. That was it, expect for those few times off the palace grounds, he was stuck in his hobble, his home.

It was a late Sunday evening, Phil mentally cursing himself for staying up so late when he would have to get up early to go to his many lessons, and attend princely business whatever it entailed that day. He couldn't help himself though, he was scared. His mother had arranged a bunch of boys from various kingdoms and villages to meet Phil at the end of the week, his mother saying he needed a boyfriend. Phil, who tried to be outgoing and princely, was awkward nonetheless. He wasn't the best conversationalist, and not to be arrogant, but he didn't want to meet some stupid peasants who are doing this to get their families some money to move out of their cottages into the kingdom. Phil wasn't one to delist the peasants, but he couldn't help it, they were poor and barely had enough money for proper clothing and wash.

But as the end of the week strolls along, and Phil puts on the clothes his maid put out for him, he looks himself in the mirror. All he was, was a shadow of himself. He didn't like being this princely figure, and he knew he wasn't prepared to see a bunch of unbathed peasants. He buttons the last button on his shirt, and retreats over to his dresser where his crown was set. He fixes his hair before setting it on his head. Phil stands up a little straighter, and tells himself that nothing is going to change. He knew he wouldn't find anyone he liked. It was definitely impossible.

Phil walks downstairs into the main room. He was told he would meet each boy separately one by one. After about the tenth guy, Phil got bored of hearing the same sob stories over and over. _My family is poor, and we work in the fields and blah, blah, blah._ Phil didn't care. But as the last guy left, Phil sighs. He would have to choose someone. He didn't mind guy number thirteen, he was a prince in a different kingdom, but he didn't seem much like Phil's type.

Phil gets up, about to leave until he hears the door open. Standing there was a smallish looking boy. Dirt plastered on his face, clothes rugged, and scared look on the boy's face. "Sorry, your highness." The boy steps inside the room, closing the door behind him, trying not to look bewildered by the room. This whole room was bigger than his cottage. "I know you are probably very tired and busy, but if you could spare me a minute of your time. Please…" The whole thing sounded rehearsed, the boy's voice was small, barely present to Phil's ears.

"Yeah, sure." Phil sits back down. The boy takes the other.

"My name's Daniel. I live in the village, but at the very edge. I don't have much. Gosh, why did I even come here. I'm just a dirty peasant boy who can't even afford a loaf of bread. I'm not here for anything, I just thought-" And Phil looks at the boy who has tears in his eyes, and something within Phil made him frown. He didn't like seeing the boy so sad.

"What? What did you think Daniel?" Daniel shakes his head, he knew the prince had already found someone much better than poor old Dan. So the peasant boy gets up from his chair and turns to the door humiliated.

"I-I should be going. My thoughts are stupid. I gotta get back to my mother." Phil gets up and follows behind the boy, stopping him from leaving the room.

"You're it." Daniel looks at Phil with big, teary eyes.

"R-Really?" He asks, wiping his nose.

"Yeah." Daniel's frown turns into a smile.

"Thank you, thank you! Your highness, I am so thankful." Phil pulls the much shorter, skinnier boy into his arms. Phil realized the boy smelt putrid, and wanted to immediately get him bathed, and some nice food. But he knew, he would have many other things to take care of before Daniel could even move into the castle.

"Are you okay now?" Dan nods, separating himself from Phil. "Alright. Did anyone bring you here? A parent or someone I could talk to?"

"No, I came alone." Phil nods.

"Then I'll tell you. In a weeks' time I'll come and pick you up. You'll live with me in the castle, and we'll give you clothes, and such." Dan smiles.

"Thank you so much, your highness." Daniel bows before exiting and Phil laughs a quiet laugh over the boy.

Phil goes out in front of the other candidates. "Hello. I would just like to inform you, I have made a choice. One boy named Daniel." Phil hears some grumbles from the crowd. "But I would like to thank everyone that came out. You all seem very lovely." The men fan out, and Phil realizes Dan is still there in the crowd. The young boy grabs his beat up satchel, and Phil smiles. "See you next week Daniel." Daniel picks his head up, looking at Phil.

"See you next week, your highness."

A week went by faster than Phil thought it would have. The castle has been in such a frenzy getting ready for Dan's arrival. If Phil didn't know better, he would've thought another prince was entering the kingdom, but he knew Dan was only a peasant. That didn't stop Phil from wanting to treat him like another prince.

Phil was actually allowed to go and get Daniel with his driver. It was great, up until he saw the boy's home. The cottage was completely a wreck. Daniel wasn't kidding when he said they were poor. Phil gets out of the carriage, going up to the door and knocking on it, causing it to open. He stands outside awkwardly, before he sees Daniel, who smiles at the prince, and starts to bow. His skin was as dirty as ever, and clothes still rugged.

"Your highness. It's nice to see you, would you like to come in? Meet me mum and dad." Phil nods, entering the small cottage. There was barely any furniture expect for a couple chairs, some pillows and blankets, and a fireplace. Phil didn't know people lived in this type of poverty in his kingdom.

Daniel's parents looked even worse than Daniel did, but the still bowed before the prince, saying how thankful that Daniel was chosen, and explaining why. Daniel's parents were very nice, and sweet. Phil smiles at them as they talk about Daniel. He could see the boy's cheeks redden as they talk about him.

"Mum, don't embarrass me in front of the prince." His mother laughs it off.

"You two should be going if you want to go back before sundown." Daniel's father says. Daniel says his goodbyes and they go into the carriage.

It was silent for a long time, and they kept stealing glances at one another. "Your highness?" Daniel asks after what seems like forever.

"Call me Phil. We're friends now." Daniel blushes.

"O-Okay, then can you call me Dan." Phil nods.

"Dan. Rolls off the tongue quite nicely." They laugh.

The sun has set by the time they reach the castle. Dan is almost immediately whisked away from Phil to get a shower, be fitted for clothes, and much more things, because now that he lives in the castle things are different. "Really Phillip, out of all those men, you choose the dirtiest peasant."

"He's cute, mother. Plus he is very sweet." The queen rolls her eyes.

"Alright, son. I believe you. Now you have a meeting to get to. Then when Daniel's done you two will have dinner in the west wing." Phil nods, going into the castle, and going to where his mother leads him.

It was later in the evening. Phil was waiting for Daniel to be done. He was sat in the dining room in the west wing of the castle. Wondering what could be taking him so long. But then Phil remembered Daniel had to go through fittings, and a shower, and a bunch of other things, so he sits there patiently. Soon enough Dan comes out, dressed in some pajamas, his body clean, and hair a curly mop on top of his hair. Phil realized that Dan looked so much better when his face wasn't covered in mud.

"Hey." Phil says, and Dan smiles sitting across from Phil.

"Hi. Thank you again for-"

"Stop thanking me." Dan blushes.

"Sorry…I just." Phil hears footsteps and dinner was soon served. Dan almost moans at the taste of the delicious food. He couldn't remember the last time he had a meal that big.

"Daniel, how old are you."

"Eighteen." Phil makes a small o with his mouth. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I'm twenty two."

"You don't look like it." And maybe then Phil blushed.

Late that night, when Phil was getting ready for bed, he hears a small knock at his door. "Come in." Phil says, buttoning his silk pajama shirt. Dan steps inside the room. "M'sorry to bother you, but- Ugh this sounds stupid. But I'm scared to sleep alone. Cause like…You'll probably will say no anyway, so I'll just go…"

"No! You can stay with me. I-I don't mind." Phil realized it was weird for another person to be beside him. To be cuddled with, and as weeks passed on, Phil grew to like the peasant boy who was already infatuated with Phil. They started to take walks on palace grounds, holding hands, and would give each other cute compliments. But as the first month of them dating came along, Phil had realized they still haven't kissed.

They were walking one day. Daniel quickly became obsessed with the palace, and fit in to the kingdom quite nicely. He was nice to all the servants, and loved to ride Phil's horses. They took a quick turn, Phil bringing them to their place. It was deep in the grounds. Phil wasn't even sure it was palace grounds anymore, but there was a small lake, and the trees gave off a perfect amount of sunlight. When Dan discovered it, they both fell in love and declared it was their place.

"-And I said to the baker. I'm just a small boy. They gave me three loafs of bread, that was a miracle for my family and I." Phil found himself loving Dan's stories of peasant life. He loved hearing Dan talk about anything really. Like he once told Phil about this guy that would go to the cottages and play music.

"Sounds like a miracle. Listen, Dan, I really like you… a lot." Phil brings Dan's face up to peer into the younger boy's eyes. "And I really want to kiss you." Dan nods, leaning in so their foreheads touch, and Phil captures Dan's lips, and they kiss for what seems like the longest time. 

"I'm so happy I found you." Phil said, rubbing his nose against Dan's.

"Yeah same." And Phil then thought about how only in a month Dan had changed his life for the good. Not only did he find his best friend, but a lover as well. _So maybe fairy tales to come true…_


End file.
